The Next Step
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Her relationship with Becky has always been ambiguous, but Charlotte was determined to take it to the next step.


_**The Next Step**_

* * *

Charlotte had a headache, the pounding sensation in her head becoming painfully more frequent. Or maybe that pounding was just Becky's booming voice, the sound reverberating inside of her skull and refusing to quiet down. She could barely piece together what Becky was saying in between the Irish woman's fits of laughter - possibly at her own jokes - and her lack of table manners, chewing her lunch far too loudly for Charlotte to bear. And how many times did she have to tell Becky to wipe her face? This was definitely not how you behaved in front of royalty, but she was willing to let it slide, just this one, considering that this was their first outing together in months.

It was quite the surprise for Charlotte to suddenly be thrust onto the Smackdown Live roster. She couldn't imagine how much Daniel and Shane had to beg Kurt to let her make the move. She was a little hesitant at first, but ultimately, this was a chance to establish a new kingdom - the queen of Monday nights would now assert her dominance on Tuesday nights. Every woman on the roster was going to get down and kneel before her. Well, _almost_ every woman.

It was no secret that she and Becky were close friends, a quick peek at either of their Instagram accounts would tell anyone that much. Charlotte was forever grateful to Becky. Despite everything that happened between them in the past - in spite of all of Charlotte's misdeeds - she was willing to stay by Charlotte's side and be the one pillar of support that the queen whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. Becky was the major reason why the switch to Smackdown seemed like such a good idea, in hindsight. Yet, there was something that she couldn't shake. The inklings of a horrible feeling that ate away at her like a bad itch she couldn't scratch.

Why hadn't Becky made a move yet?

Their relationship was always a little bit ambiguous. A light holding of hands, a cuddle or two between late night chats in a shared bed. Small pecks on cheeks, noses, and foreheads. Charlotte had grown to miss the talks - the touches, the contact of lips upon skin - and after a few hundred video calls, she was sure Becky did as well. But Charlotte, behind her royal glow and regal demeanor, was astonishingly impatient, and her impatience was beginning to grow. She wanted this now. She wasn't going to let another opportunity to be with Becky pass her by for another year. If Becky wasn't going to do it, she might have to herself, and that was absolutely unbecoming of a queen, not to mention that she was secretly terrified of messing everything up.

So, Charlotte was annoyed, not to mention hungry, her rumbling stomach possibly waking every person within a five mile radius.

"You should probably eat." Becky was quick to scold her, between mouthfuls of a turkey sandwich, of course. She was always so involved with Charlotte's well-being, like a worried girlfriend. Ugh, why couldn't she just make a move already?

"Sorry," Charlotte replied weakly. "Just thinking."

Becky left the remains of her sandwich on the plate, her attention solely on the woman across the table. "I know I'm pretty dang cool, but you don't have to think about me _all_ the time."

If only Becky knew how right she was at the moment. Still, Becky received a scoff, if only for her largely exaggerated wink. "Three months apart and you think you're my whole world now."

Becky folded her hands underneath her chin, batting her eyelashes in such a bizarre way that Charlotte questioned if she'd ever done so before. "Aren't I?"

Charlotte nearly replied with an emphatic 'yes,' but decided to play it cool. These games were dangerous, treading a fine line between clever banter and a revelation of inward emotions, and they were never a good idea. Maybe that was the allure of playing. Slipping up, getting caught, confessing everything. It sounded so good sometimes - a desire to clear the air, to define their relationship, or lack thereof. "I don't need to think about you now that I've got you all to myself."

The way she said it, it practically sounded like a question, as if begging, pleading with Becky to be hers. Rather than roll with this like Charlotte was hoping, Becky brought up the original topic at hand. "So, you going to tell me what you were thinking about, or am I going to pry it out of you? 'Kid in a ball pit' style."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"You ever leave a kid in a ball pit? They will stay in there for ages."

"You're one to talk. How long were you in there for again? An hour?"

Becky ignored the smug look on Charlotte's face, her smirk seemingly encompassing her entire being. "Hey, that was one time. We never speak of that." Becky pointed an accusing finger at Charlotte, the latter shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, spill."

Charlotte groaned, loudly enough for Becky to hear. "You really will not let this go."

"Can't blame me for wanting to know what goes on in your head, especially since I haven't seen said head for months."

Charlotte wanted to make another comment about Becky's incredibly silly way of wording _everything,_ but figured this would be an endless back-and-forth if she bothered. "I don't want to be too blunt."

Apparently, Becky had chosen a terrible time to take a drink, snorting liquid from her nose as soon as Charlotte's words graced her ears. "You're kidding," she stated, trying her best to dry her face. "Remind me again who called you the 'greatest superstar in WWE history.'"

"Me," Charlotte mumbled, somewhat bashfully. Becky knew her too well.

"Right. Think we're way past blunt, no?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

Charlotte sighed, knowing that this was as good a time as any. She stood up from her seat, making sure that no one else was around to eavesdrop - the backstage areas had a tendency of being filled with people. When she realized that they would probably be alone for a long while, she took a deep breath. "Why haven't you asked me out yet?!"

Becky's eyes widened like saucers, Charlotte's bellowing like a thunderclap to her ears. This was completely unexpected, her head swimming, thinking of ways to respond. "W-What? What are you-"

"Ugh, Becky." Charlotte began to pace, her emotions leaving her with much pent up energy that needed to release itself. "I thought this would be easy. It's been months since we've even seen each other, and I figured we'd pick up where we left off - actually start something. God, Becky. We're _together_ now, for good. What are you waiting for? Hell, I'm right here!" Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, not wanting to let her emotions best her. Never once did she consider the possibility that Becky might not want this, or might not return her feelings. She knew Becky. She wanted this, she _had_ to want this. "Please. I-I… You're the only one that I let see me like this. It's always been you, Becky. Just tell me you need me too. I'm tired of waiting - I need to hear you say it."

"Charlotte." Becky moved from her seat, standing face-to-face with Charlotte. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, stroking it gently, hoping to calm her worries. "I'm sorry. I... To be honest, I've been scared."

"You're never scared of anything."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my heart. Got a freakin' drum solo going on over here." Becky placed a hand on her chest to emphasize her point. "I didn't know when, or how, to bring up the next step. I don't even know what the 'next step' is. I thought maybe you'd have forgotten all those moments we shared, and I'd be making a fool of myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just want to be with you, and I really, _really_ want to kiss you right now."

Charlotte didn't need to hear anything else. Her lips collided with Becky's faster than either could comprehend. This was unlike any ambiguous fleeting moments they've had in the past. This was real, and it was a clear message to Charlotte. This wasn't a cheek, or a nose, or a forehead. This was lips - this was Becky's beautiful, luscious lips letting her know what her words couldn't convey.

She was ready. Charlotte wouldn't have to wait any longer.

"So," Becky stated plainly.

"So?"

"Now what?"

"Well, I guess we can change all of our social media stuff to say we're together."

"Charlotte, the entire internet already thinks we're married."

"Huh. Guess they took the next step before we did."

 _ **End**_


End file.
